Show Them No Mercy
by Gosurori-Otaku
Summary: Canada, Finland & N.Italy. Italy and Canada finally snap and join with Finland to show the world how dangerous they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Italy (N)/Finland/Canada- Italy and Canada finally snap (what causes it is up to anon) and join with Finland to show the world how much made of badassery they really are. (5)**

Always overshadowed.

_Never given a second thought._

His bear doesn't bother remembering his name.

_His brother won't acknowledge him._

He knows he's meek.

_He knows he's annoying._

He wants to be noticed.

_But he can't change that_.

* * *

Tino sits in his favourite chair, looking at his fellow nations. He sees their thirst, their hunger for power, for revenge.

"We want you to join us." Matthew says.

"Why?" Tino asks, cautious.

"Because you've felt it too, haven't you? You keep being left behind and ignored, too." Feliciano answers. Tino's never seen him so serious.

"They've hurt us. They keep on pushing, and we're about to break. They keep betraying us, like we don't even matter." Matthew's voice shakes.

Tino can understand their point of view. After all, it wasn't so long ago that Estonia- Eduard Von Bock- had stolen his rightful title.

His rightful title... He should have been the one to--

No. No. Don't think about that. You'll end up miserable and broken like _them_.

But would that really be such a bad thing? They're gonna be something unique. They'll be noticed. They'll change things.

But on the other hand, they'll hurt people...

...Who've already hurt you. Where's the problem? Exactly. So...

"Let's go." Tino's slightly surprised. He wasn't expecting the hurt, jealous feelings deep inside of him to win. But what would he have done? What would Canada and Northern Italy have done to him, Finland, if he'd refused?

"Good." Matthew breathed. "That's good."

* * *

It's late at night and Lovino is relaxing in the garden. Candles everywhere, their soft glow illuminates the plants, and the pebbles on the ground are a collection of pale shadows. Cicadas are chirping, lulling Lovino into a half-asleep state of being.

It's warm, and Lovino takes another sip of wine. It's the good stuff; he wheedled it out of Spain. To Lovino, it's a beautiful summer evening.

He hears the crunch of stones grinding together. It's more than one person- three or four, by the sound of things. Damn. Now he's wide awake, and the cicadas sound irritating to his fully-awakened ears.

"What do you want?" he asks, harshly.

"Hello, brother."

"Great. What do you want now, Feliciano?"

"I wanted to show you something."

There's something creepy about Feliciano. He is oddly serious; his smile dark and somehow malicious. There's something similar about... who are they again? Finland... Tino, and... Canada? He can't remember Canada's 'human' name. Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's not like they're important.

"What? Your latest retarded idea for ravioli? Sorry, but I've got better things to do." Lovino turns away, smirking.

Feliciano is quiet. Oddly quiet.

Normally, Feliciano would start crying or whine.

Slightly concerned, not that he'd admit it, Lovino turns again, to face his brother. Feliciano's fist connects with his jaw.

It hurts more than he'd have thought.

"Ow! Why'd you just do that?"

Another punch, this time to his stomach. Winded, Lovino stumbles backwards. He's grabbed by the arms and pulled up again. Noticing who these people were, he wants to know what the hell is going on.

"Wha...?" he croaks. "Canada? Finland? What are you--" A kick, this time. To what Prussia would probably call his 'vital regions'. Lovino barely holds back a shreik of agony.

"Retarded, am I?" Feliciano smirks. That's his smirk! How dare his idiot brother steal his best expression!

Lovino just glares. He's sure his voice is ridiculously high at this point. He nods, slowly.

Feliciano's face is blank.

Lovino smiles arrogantly.

* * *

**If you could review, i'd be grateful. This was done for an anonymous person on the hetalia kink meme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Finland/Canada- Italy and Canada finally snap (what causes it is up to anon) and join with Finland to show the world how much made of badassery they really are. (4)**

In Feliciano's house, Ludwig is waiting, patiently. He hears the screaming, which is coming from the direction of Lovino's house, even with the windows shut.

He won't bother going over. Last time this happened, it didn't bear thinking about... walking in on Lovino and some woman...

Ludwig shudders, and tries thinking of other things. Kiku enters with a tray of tea.

"Shouldn't Feliciano be here by now?" Kiku asks, slightly at a loss for things to say.

"Yeah. But he's probably forgotten. That kid's such an idiot."

"He's a powerful ally, though. One will never have a famine while Italy-san is around."

"Only if you love pasta. And need a lot of white flags."

"Well, I suppose that's true."

There's silence. The shrieks from outside continue.

"I wish he'd shut up."

"It is rather annoying, I suppose."

"I bet he's with a woman."

"Perhaps."

More silence. The screams have stopped.

"I thought he was never going to stop. This is amazing tea, Kiku."

"Thank you."

"Italy should come back soon..."

"I hope so."

As if on cue, they hear the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Ah, it appears he is back." Kiku says, relieved.

"Speak of the devil..." mutters Ludwig.

...

Lovino manages to enter his house, trembling and humiliatingly weak.

Ow... every part of his body is in agony. He can hardly even crawl... how ridiculous.

With fingers that are slick with blood, he slowly punches a number into his phone.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line asks.

"Antonio, it's Lovino. I need..." Oh, God, he was actually going to say it. "I need... help."

There's a loud, sudden burst of static, and for one horrible second, Lovino is afraid that Antonio has just hung up.

"S-sorry. I just dropped the phone... Did you actually say you needed help?"

"Yes." Lovino says, grudgingly.

"What happened?"

Lovino takes a deep breath and immediately regretted it. Feliciano must have cracked his rib.

"Just please come over."

"Oh... okay..."

Lovino guesses that Antonio was too shocked to ask questions. He would be, too.

Ugh. Why hadn't he fought back more? Maybe it'd been the shock of his air-headed brother looking so cold and... crazy.

He hears the sound of Antonio putting the phone down, and drops the handset he holds in aching, bruised fingers.

...

"I'll see you soon." Feliciano says, waving goodbye to Matthew and Tino in his usual air-headed manner.

He steps inside, and hears the sound of Kiku and Lugwig talking.

Gah! They were supposed to have had a meeting today! How could he have forgotten?!

"...going to ramble on about pasta, I bet..."

"...perhaps..."

"...idiot..."

"...it is true he's not the cleverest person..."

Feliciano freezes, seeing red. How dare they talk about him like that, especially in his own house! They should be grateful he even bothered to give them keys!

"...think he's probably here..."

"...shush..."

Feliciano opens the door, not bothering to paste on his trademark smile.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asks. "You look a bit--"

"Shut up."

Ludwig is surprised.

"What?"

"I said, 'shut up', Ludwig." Feliciano couldn't have put more venom into the words 'murderer'.

"Pardon me, Feliciano, but why are you so mad?"

_Why?_ Feliciano thinks, bitterly. _How can I not be mad at them talking about me like that?_

He turns to face Kiku. He sees red again.

Kiku yelps, out of shock, as the room around him is destroyed by Feliciano. A china teacup whizzes through the air, and smashes right next to him.

"Feliciano, you will stop this right now!" Ludwig bellows.

Feliciano stops, a heavy silver candlestick in hand. He times the blow just right, the effect being Ludwig crashing to the floor, right in front of a horrified Japan.

"Italy-san, what's gotten into--" Kiku is cut off as Feliciano hits him, too.

...

"Feliciano, what have you done?" Matthew asks, over the phone.

"I... I don't know!" Feliciano sobs, acting more like his usual self. "They were making fun of me, and I snapped, and..."

"We'll have to move the plan forward now."

"I know." Feliciano sniffs, feeling miserable.

"Calm down. All it means is that we'll have to be a bit faster. I'll tell Tino, and you just clean up the mess you made. They are still alive, right?"

"I wouldn't kill them!" Feliciano protests.

"I'm just making sure! Look, we can't afford to mess up again, okay?"

"...Okay..." Feliciano wipes his eyes, and looks towards the bloodied room.

"So we'll have to get everyone else finished before the end of the week, I think."

"That fast?!"

"Well, you did bring it upon us."

"Sorry."

"Just as long as you understand, right?"

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**, Finland, Canada- Italy and Canada finally snap (what causes it is up to anon) and join with Finland to show the world how much made of badassery they really are. (3)**

**H-holy... I had no idea how long... I'm so sorry!! **

It's the next world meeting. Tino is the only one who shows up out of his new group of friends.

"Wha's wrong?" Berwald grunts, sensing something is wrong.

"It's nothing." Finland lies. "I'm just tired."

Tino resumes his thinking. Ludwig and Kiku haven't shown up. Lovino is also away. As for Matthew and Feliciano... Matthew telephoned him last night. Berwald hasn't said anything, but Tino is certain Berwald suspects something.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm just worried about everyone who's away."

"I un'erstan'. 'S weird, Germany bein' 'way."

"Yeah. He's so efficient."

Tino keeps replaying the telephone conversation in his head. Matthew and Feliciano are terrifying. Just like Ludwig became back when he began his 'cultural reformation'. Tino doesn't want to relive that. Not ever.

_"You understand, right? What you've got to do?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Make sure none of them suspect you. I'll cover for Feliciano- he's a little temperamental at the moment. Anyway, at the last second, you know what to do."_

_"Yes. I understand. I'll make sure."_

_"We'll talk again after the meeting."_

_"Okay. Goodbye."_

Tino sighs. There really isn't any point in continuing this meeting. Alfred is spouting meaningless garbage. Arthur is hung over, screaming curses and insults at everyone.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'm afraid I have to go now."

"What? Why?!" Arthur snaps. "In that case, I'm leaving, too! I can't stand any more of this bloody rubbish!"

"Oh, there's no point, is there-aru? Ludwig is the best for conducting these meetings-aru. We should wait until he gets better before we have another meeting-aru." Wang Yao sighs.

It's like playing with dominoes. One topples, and all the others crash too- a chain reaction. The other nations make their excuses, leaving as well. Tino begins making his way towards Matthew's house with a heavy heart.

Berwald's large hand clamping on his shoulder surprises him.

"Where y' goin'?" he mumbles.

"Just to see Matthew. Then we're going to Feliciano's house. He's not very well at the moment."

"Oh. 'Kay. Maybe I shoul' go see 'im too?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You're such a nice person." Tino smiles at his best friend.

"Mmm..." Berwald makes a non-commital noise and heads back towards their homes.

Tino sighs and trudges to Matthew's front gate.

...

Alfred's at home, reading a comic. He's grinning stupidly, slurping coffee and muttering to himself.

"Whoa! That's so awesome! We totally need some of these things!"

He almost doesn't notice Matthew when he walks in.

"Sorry, Alfred. Your back door was wide open and I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh. Cool. Uh..." Alfred gets that look on his face, the blank one, and Matthew _knows_ he's been forgotten again. "...Uh... It's not like I've forgotten you, honest. Your face is kind of familiar, but your name is totally... um..."

Matthew waits patiently, as Tino and Feliciano slip into the room, unnoticed. The silently make their way to behind Alfred, who is still trying to remember Matthew's name.

"Um... who are you...?" Alfred gives up.

Matthew smiles and pulls a pair of knuckledusters from his pocket, each knuckle decorated with a raised outline of a maple leaf.

"Remember," he begins, as Tino and Feliciano reach towards Alfred, grab him, restrain him. "I am Canada."

He drives his foot into Alfred's stomach. The maple leaf is driven into Alfred's face, the simple pattern adorining his face- again and again until the marks began weeping flecks of blood. They're eventually going to scap ober and heal- if Alfred survives, anyway.

Alfred's face will look so much better this way.

...

Heracles is sitting in his garden, absent-mindedly stroking a kitten as he wonders where Kiku could be. Maybe he's ill. Maybe Heracles offended him. Maybe something bad has happened. Kiku is never late, and is far too polite not to call up if he can't come over. He'd also probably come over anyway, even if Heracles had offended him. Therefore, something bad really has happened. The question is, what?

Heracles sighs and leans back, pondering the possible answers to this question. Eventually, he puts the cat down gently and decides to look for his friend. The cats around him mew and rub against his legs as he strides towards his gate, purpose in mind. Find Kiku. Talk.

"Hey!"

That voice... It's Sadiq!

"What are you after?" Heracles asks.

"Hah. Ya think I'd tell ya?" Sadiq grins, somewhat worryingly.

Anger rises within Heracles- he's not one to get angry, but Sadiq is an exception to this rule. Any of the other countries would lull him to sleep, but Sadiq...

"You're not going to steal my land again!"

"Ha ha..." Sadiq chuckles, vaults over the fence and almost steps on a cat. "Ya sure 'bout that?"

And so the argument escalates, and any thoughts of chasing after Kiku are abandoned.

"Bastard!" Heracles yells, seeing Sadiq pick up several of his adorable kittens. "Not my cats!"

...

Antonio looks sadly at Lovino again. The other man scowls towards the window.

"Stop lying to me, please..." he begs. "I know you can't have just fallen over. Those wounds... who did that to you?"

"Shut up. Give me some food. I'm hungry. Make sure it's pasta."

"Lovino..." Antonio sighs. "Please. I'm begging you. Why won't you tell me?"

"I told you I fell over. It was down three flights of stairs and then I tripped over my garden tools. Now give me the damn pasta!"

"Lov--" Antonio begins. He thinks better of it. "Very well. What kind of pasta do you want? Tagliatelle? Canneloni? Lasagne?"

"Whatever the hell you want to make." Lovino spits at him. "Stop annoying me, you bastard. Get on with it!"

As Antonio leaves the room, Lovino knows that there's no way he's going to say anything. It wasn't fair! Romano was a retard! How the hell had this happened?! No, he wouldn't say anything. Not a word. Not about his defeat.

...

**Um. Yeah. Would be longer, but I finally found the date of my last update. Um. Next chapters will be longer, but don't hold your breath for them. I'll probably get distracted again, but there WILL be an update! There WILL be!**


End file.
